Coran
If you want to find out about Islam, you need to look at the actual words of the Islamic holy texts. The following is a brief introduction to Islam, using words quoted from the Islamic holy books. There are three holy writings of Islam: The Koran, the Hadith, and the Sira. The Koran is text that Mohammed stated was dictated to him by the angel Gabriel, direct from Allah, who in Islam is considered to be the author of the Koran. The Hadith are anecdotes from the life of Mohammed, as recounted by people who knew Mohammed personally. There are several books of Hadith, each from a different editor. Two of the books of Hadith are considered authoritative. The editor of one these two books of Hadith is a man named Bukhari, and this book is called the Bukhari Hadith. The other is edited by a man named Muslim, and this book is called the Muslim Hadith. The other books of Hadith are considered to possibly have invented or inaccurate anecdotes in at least some places. The Sira is the official biography of Mohammed. So let's start with the Koran. The Koran The Koran is divided up into chapters. Each chapter is called a Sura. Korans do not print the Suras in chronological order. Instead, they are printed in order of length, from the longest to the shortest. Here are some Suras to start with as an introduction. All quotes are from the USC Muslim Student Association web site. This web site has three translations of each verse for comparison. Sura 3: - i.e. Sura 3, verse 151 We will cast terror into the hearts of those who disbelieve, because they set up with Allah that for which He has sent down no authority, and their abode is the fire, and evil is the abode of the unjust. Sura 4: 4:56 (As for] those who disbelieve in Our communications, We shall make them enter fire; so oft as their skins are thoroughly burned, We will change them for other skins, that they may taste the chastisement; surely Allah is Mighty, Wise. 4.89 They desire that you should disbelieve as they have disbelieved, so that you might be (all) alike; therefore take not from among them friends until they fly (their homes) in Allah's way; but if they turn back, then seize them and kill them wherever you find them, and take not from among them a friend or a helper. 4.90 Except those who reach a people between whom and you there is an alliance, or who come to you, their hearts shrinking from fighting you or fighting their own people; and if Allah had pleased, He would have given them power over you, so that they should have certainly fought you; therefore if they withdraw from you and do not fight you and offer you peace, then Allah has not given you a way against them. Sura 5 (one of the verses that is the origin of "apes and pigs" as a description of non-Muslims): 5.60 Say: Shall I inform you of (him who is) worse than this in retribution from Allah? (Worse is he) whom Allah has cursed and brought His wrath upon, and of whom He made apes and swine, and he who served the Shaitan; these are worse in place and more erring from the straight path. Sura 8: 8.12 When your Lord revealed to the angels: I am with you, therefore make firm those who believe. I will cast terror into the hearts of those who disbelieve. Therefore strike off their heads and strike off every fingertip of them. 8:55 Surely the vilest of animals in Allah's sight are those who disbelieve, then they would not believe. 8:65O Prophet! urge the believers to war; if there are twenty patient ones of you they shall overcome two hundred, and if there are a hundred of you they shall overcome a thousand of those who disbelieve, because they are a people who do not understand. 8:67 It is not for any prophet to have captives until he hath made slaughter in the land. Ye desire the lure of this world and Allah desireth (for you) the Hereafter, and Allah is Mighty, Wise. 8:69 But (now) enjoy what ye took in war, lawful and good: but fear Allah: for Allah is Oft-forgiving, Most Merciful. Sura 9 (includes "the verse of the sword, 9.5"): 9.5 So when the sacred months have passed away, then slay the idolaters wherever you find them, and take them captives and besiege them and lie in wait for them in every ambush, then if they repent and keep up prayer and pay the poor-rate, leave their way free to them; surely Allah is Forgiving, Merciful. 9.29 Fight those who do not believe in Allah, nor in the latter day, nor do they prohibit what Allah and His Apostle have prohibited, nor follow the religion of truth, out of those who have been given the Book, until they pay the tax in acknowledgment of superiority and they are in a state of subjection. 9:30 And the Jews say: Uzair is the son of Allah; and the Christians say: The Messiah is the son of Allah; these are the words of their mouths; they imitate the saying of those who disbelieved before; may Allah destroy them; how they are turned away! 9:73 O Prophet! strive hard against the unbelievers and the hypocrites and be unyielding to them; and their abode is hell, and evil is the destination. Wherever you look, the Koran usually devolves into inciting contempt, if not hatred of those of other religions, and often into inciting violence. Sura 22: 22:19-21 These are two adversaries who dispute about their Lord; then (as to) those who disbelieve, for them are cut out garments of fire, boiling water shall be poured over their heads. With it shall be melted what is in their bellies and (their] skins as well. And for them are whips of iron. Sura 40: 40:70-72 Those who reject the Book and that with which We have sent Our Messenger; but they shall soon come to know, When the fetters and the chains shall be on their necks; they shall be dragged Into boiling water, then in the fire shall they be burned Sura 56: 56:92-96 And if he is one of the rejecters, the erring ones, He shall have an entertainment of boiling water, And burning in hell. Most surely this is a certain truth. Therefore glorify the name of your Lord, the Great. Sura 66: 66:9 O Prophet! strive hard against the unbelievers and the hypocrites, and be hard against them; and their abode is hell; and evil is the resort. If you hear about a verse that is supposedly peaceful, look it up. You will often find that verses after it in the same Sura, incite contempt, if not hatred and/or violence against non-Muslims. For example (note- "people of the book" means Jews and Christians): 2.109 Quite a number of the People of the Book wish they could Turn you (people) back to infidelity after ye have believed, from selfish envy, after the Truth hath become Manifest unto them: But forgive and overlook, Till Allah accomplish His purpose; for Allah Hath power over all things. That sounds okay. But a few verses later comes contempt for Jews and Christians, and a statement that they will be tormented in the afterlife: 2.113 The Jews say: "The Christians have naught (to stand) upon; and the Christians say: "The Jews have naught (To stand) upon." Yet they (Profess to) study the (same) Book. Like unto their word is what those say who know not; but Allah will judge between them in their quarrel on the Day of Judgment. 2.114 And who is more unjust than he who forbids that in places for the worship of Allah, Allah's name should be celebrated?-whose zeal is (in fact) to ruin them? It was not fitting that such should themselves enter them except in fear. For them there is nothing but disgrace in this world, and in the world to come, an exceeding torment. Sura 2 is cited as a "peaceful" Sura in the Koran, since 2.109 calls on Muslims to "forgive and overlook." This is an example that shows that there are relatively less violent parts of the Koran. This would be more evident if the Koran were presented in the chronological order of when Mohammed revealed it to his followers. Historically the earlier verses are more peaceful. As Mohammed became a successful warlord, the verses of the Koran became more hateful and more violent. How are these contradictions dealt with by Islamic believers? In Islam there is the doctrine of "abrogation," which holds that if two verses contradict each other, the verse revealed later abrogates the earlier verse. The basis for the doctrine of abrogation is found in the Koran itself: 2.106 "None of Our revelations do We abrogate or cause to be forgotten, but We substitute something better or similar: Knowest thou not that Allah Hath power over all things?" 16.101 "When We substitute one revelation for another, and Allah knows best what He reveals (in stages), they say, "Thou art but a forger": but most of them understand not." Sura 9:5, quoted above, is in one of the last-revealed Suras in the Koran, and one of the most violent and hateful. Sura 9:5 is known as "the verse of the sword." A useful resource when reading the Koran is the official Islamic scholarly commentaries on it, called Tafsir. Tafsirs are what Islamic scholars say about each verse in the Koran. There is a collection of Tafsirs online . Here's an example of a Tafsir about 9.5, the verse of the sword: (So when the Sacred Months have passed...), meaning, `Upon the end of the four months during which We prohibited you from fighting the idolators, and which is the grace period We gave them, then fight and kill the idolators wherever you may find them.' Allah's statement next, الْمُشْرِكِينَ حَيْثُ وَجَدتُّمُوهُمْ (then fight the Mushrikin wherever you find them), means, on the earth in general, except for the Sacred Area, for Allah said, تُقَـتِلُوهُمْ عِندَ الْمَسْجِدِ الْحَرَامِ حَتَّى يُقَـتِلُوكُمْ فِيهِ فَإِن قَـتَلُوكُمْ فَاقْتُلُوهُمْ (And fight not with them at Al-Masjid Al-Haram, unless they fight you there. But if they attack you, then fight them. )2:191 Allah said here, وَخُذُوهُمْ (and capture them), executing some and keeping some as prisoners, وَاقْعُدُواْ لَهُمْ كُلَّ مَرْصَدٍ (and besiege them, and lie in wait for them in each and every ambush), do not wait until you find them. Rather, seek and besiege them in their areas and forts, gather intelligence about them in the various roads and fairways so that what is made wide looks ever smaller to them. This way, they will have no choice, but to die or embrace Islam, This Tafsir leaves no room for doubt that the verse of the sword is meant to be applied literally. Here's a page that shows the chronological order of the Suras. The Hadith As is the case with the Koran, one cannot read the Hadith without noting how concerned it is with contempt of, hatred of and violence towards non-Muslims. Here are some examples to serve as an introduction. All parentheticals are from the translations at the USC Muslim Student Association web site (link): Bukhari (4.52.176-177) - Allah's Apostle said, "You (i.e. Muslims) will fight with the Jews till some of them will hide behind stones. The stones will (betray them) saying, 'O 'Abdullah (i.e. slave of Allah)! There is a Jew hiding behind me; so kill him.' " Allah's Apostle said, "The Hour will not be established until you fight with the Jews, and the stone behind which a Jew will be hiding will say. "O Muslim! There is a Jew hiding behind me, so kill him." Bukhari (4.52.196) - Allah 's Apostle said, " I have been ordered to fight with the people till they say, 'None has the right to be worshipped but Allah,' and whoever says, 'None has the right to be worshipped but Allah,' his life and property will be saved by me except for Islamic law, and his accounts will be with Allah, (either to punish him or to forgive him.)" Bukhari (54:487) - Someone asked, "O Allah's Apostle This (ordinary) fire would have been sufficient (to torture the unbelievers)," Allah's Apostle said, "The (Hell) Fire has 69 parts more than the ordinary (worldly) fire, each part is as hot as this (worldly) fire." In other words, ordinary fire isn't hot enough to torture non-Muslims. Therefore the fire in Hell is 69 times hotter. Bukhari (59:727) - Allah's Apostle said... "Allah's curse be on the Jews and the Christians" Note: This was spoken on Muhammad's death bed, and was one of the last things that he ever said. Bukhari (2:28) - The Prophet said: "I was shown the Hell-fire and that the majority of its dwellers were women who were ungrateful." It was asked, "Do they disbelieve in Allah?" (or are they ungrateful to Allah?) He replied, "They are ungrateful to their husbands and are ungrateful for the favors and the good (charitable deeds) done to them. If you have always been good (benevolent) to one of them and then she sees something in you (not of her liking), she will say, 'I have never received any good from you." Muslim (41.6985 - Abu Huraira reported Allah's Messenger (may peace be upon him) as saying: The last hour would not come unless the Muslims will fight against the Jews and the Muslims would kill them until the Jews would hide themselves behind a stone or a tree and a stone or a tree would say: Muslim, or the servant of Allah, there is a Jew behind me; come and kill him; but the tree Gharqad would not say, for it is the tree of the Jews. The Sira Here are a few episodes from the official life of Mohammed, as told in the Sira. Unlike holy figures of other religions, Mohammed was a warlord. Mohammed is considered the perfect man in Islam. (Link) The apostle offered a sword to his followers, saying, ‘Who will take this sword for a worthy price?’ Many coveted it, but he would not give it up until Abu Dujana asked, ‘What is its price? He replied, ‘That thou strike the enemy with it until it bends’, and Abu Dujana took the sword; he was a brave man, anxious to distinguish himself in war, and he was best known by his red head‑dress which he wore when he was ready to fight. He took the sword, put on his red turban, and strutted about the ranks; seeing this, the apostle said, ‘Such a gait pleases Allah only on occasions like this!’ ...Soon the enemy even approached the apostle himself. He was struck down by stones and one of his front teeth was lost. ‘His face being wounded, blood trickled down it; and wiping it, he exclaimed: “How can a nation prosper which dyes the face of its prophet with blood, though he invites them to the worship of Allah?” ‘ Ali took the apostle by the hand, and Talha lifted him up until he stood upright; Malik licked the blood from the face of the apostle and swallowed it, and the apostle said, ‘He whose blood has touched mine will be exempted from the threat of hell‑fire.’ When the foe pressed close on the apostle, he asked, ‘Who will save my life?’ and six men of his followers arose and fought by his side. One by one they were martyred until a single defender remained, and he, too, was wounded; but a company of Muslims arrived and put the infidels to flight. Then the apostle said ‘Bring him near to me 1’ and they brought the wounded man to him and he made his foot a pillow under the man’s head; and thus he expired, with his cheek on the foot of the apostle of Allah. Here is another example. (Link). At noon of the same day Gabriel came to the apostle, wearing a silken turban and riding on a mule saddled with brocade. He said, 'Hast thou put away thy arms, apostle of Allah?' He replied, 'Yes', and Gabriel said, 'But the angels have not yet put away theirs. I have come here to call the people to follow the command of Allah and march against the Banu Qurayza. I go myself to make them tremble.' Therefore the apostle of Allah ordered it to be proclaimed that none should hold afternoon prayers until they reached the Jewish stronghold. The apostle sent Ali ahead with his standard and the people hastened to join it. When Ali reached the fort he heard language offensive to Islam and returned to meet the apostle, whom he warned not to approach the Qurayza. 'Why?' asked the apostle. 'Didst thou hear them insult me? Had they seen me there, they would not have spoken thus.' When he arrived in the territory of Qurayza he alighted near the Well of Ana and the people assembled around him. Many arrived after the last evening prayers without having held their afternoon prayers, so they held their afternoon prayers after the last evening prayers; but Allah did not punish them for that nor did the apostle of Allah reproach them. The apostle of Allah besieged the Qurayza for twenty‑five days until they were distressed, and Allah struck fear into their hearts. ... The apostle of Allah imprisoned the Qurayza in Medina while trenches were dug in the market‑place. Then he sent for the men and had their heads struck off so that they fell in the trenches. They were brought out in groups, and among them was Kab, the chief of the tribe. In number, they amounted to six or seven hundred, although some state it to have been eight or nine hundred. All were executed. One man turned to his people and said, 'It matters not! By God's will, the children of Israel were destined for this massacre!’ Then he seated himself and his head was struck off. Aisha, the wife of the apostle, said, 'Only one of their women was killed. By Allah! She was with me, talking and laughing, while the apostle slaughtered her countrymen in the market place; and when her name was called, I asked, "What is this for?" and she replied, "I am going to be slain!" I asked why and she answered, "For something I have done!" Then she was taken away, and her head was struck off. But I shall never cease to marvel at her good humour and laughter, although she knew that she was to die." She was the woman who threw a millstone down from the Qurayza fort and killed a Believer. Now the apostle distributed the property of the Banu Qurayza, as well as their women and children, to the Muslims, reserving one‑fifth for himself. A Principal of Islam Drawn from the Islamic Holy Texts There are some important principals of Islam taught by Islamic scholars, based on the above holy texts of Islam. One of them is Taqiyah (pronounced "tah-key-ya"). Here is how Taqiyah is described in an Islamic Tafsir (an official commentary by an Islamic scholar on the Islamic holy texts): The Prohibition of Supporting the Disbelievers Allah prohibited His believing servants from becoming supporters of the disbelievers, or to take them as comrades with whom they develop friendships, rather than the believers. Allah warned against such behavior when He said, يَفْعَلْ ذَلِكَ فَلَيْسَ مِنَ اللَّهِ فِي شَىْءٍ (And whoever does that, will never be helped by Allah in any way) meaning, whoever commits this act that Allah has prohibited, then Allah will discard him. Similarly, Allah said, الَّذِينَ ءَامَنُواْ لاَ تَتَّخِذُواْ عَدُوِّى وَعَدُوَّكُمْ أَوْلِيَآءَ تُلْقُونَ إِلَيْهِمْ بِالْمَوَدَّةِ (O you who believe! Take not My enemies and your enemies as friends, showing affection towards them), until, يَفْعَلْهُ مِنكُمْ فَقَدْ ضَلَّ سَوَآءَ السَّبِيلِ (And whosoever of you does that, then indeed he has gone astray from the straight path.) 60:1. Allah said, الَّذِينَ ءَامَنُواْ لاَ تَتَّخِذُواْ الْكَـفِرِينَ أَوْلِيَآءَ مِن دُونِ الْمُؤْمِنِينَ أَتُرِيدُونَ أَن تَجْعَلُواْ للَّهِ عَلَيْكُمْ سُلْطَاناً مُّبِيناً (O you who believe! Take not for friends disbelievers instead of believers. Do you wish to offer Allah a manifest proof against yourselves) 4:144, and, الَّذِينَ ءَامَنُواْ لاَ تَتَّخِذُواْ الْيَهُودَ وَالنَّصَـرَى أَوْلِيَآءَ بَعْضُهُمْ أَوْلِيَآءُ بَعْضٍ وَمَن يَتَوَلَّهُمْ مِّنكُمْ فَإِنَّهُ مِنْهُمْ (O you who believe! Take not the Jews and the Christians as friends, they are but friends of each other. And whoever befriends them, then surely, he is one of them.) 5:51. Allah said, after mentioning the fact that the faithful believers gave their support to the faithful believers among the Muhajirin, Ansar and Bedouins, كَفَرُواْ بَعْضُهُمْ أَوْلِيَآءُ بَعْضٍ إِلاَّ تَفْعَلُوهُ تَكُنْ فِتْنَةٌ فِى الاٌّرْضِ وَفَسَادٌ كَبِيرٌ (And those who disbelieve are allies of one another, (and) if you do not behave the same, there will be Fitnah and oppression on the earth, and a great mischief and corruption.) 8:73. Allah said next, أَن تَتَّقُواْ مِنْهُمْ تُقَـةً (unless you indeed fear a danger from them) meaning, except those believers who in some areas or times fear for their safety from the disbelievers. In this case, such believers are allowed to show friendship to the disbelievers outwardly, but never inwardly. For instance, Al-Bukhari recorded that Abu Ad-Darda' said, "We smile in the face of some people although our hearts curse them.'' Al-Bukhari said that Al-Hasan said, "The Tuqyah is allowed until the Day of Resurrection.'' Allah said, اللَّهُ نَفْسَهُ (And Allah warns you against Himself.) meaning, He warns you against His anger and the severe torment He prepared for those who give their support to His enemies, and those who have enmity with His friends, اللَّهِ الْمَصِيرُ (And to Allah is the final return) meaning, the return is to Him and He will reward or punish each person according to their deeds. إِن تُخْفُواْ مَا فِى صُدُورِكُمْ أَوْ تُبْدُوهُ يَعْلَمْهُ اللَّهُ وَيَعْلَمُ مَا فِى السَّمَـوَتِ وَمَا فِى الاٌّرْضِ وَاللَّهُ عَلَى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدِيرٌ - يَوْمَ تَجِدُ كُلُّ نَفْسٍ مَّا عَمِلَتْ مِنْ خَيْرٍ مُّحْضَرًا وَمَا عَمِلَتْ مِن سُوءٍ تَوَدُّ لَوْ أَنَّ بَيْنَهَا وَبَيْنَهُ أَمَدَا بَعِيدًا وَيُحَذِّرُكُمُ اللَّهُ نَفْسَهُ وَاللَّهُ رَءُوفُ بِالْعِبَادِ (29. Say: "Whether you hide what is in your breasts or reveal it, Allah knows it, and He knows what is in the heavens and what is in the earth. And Allah is able to do all things.) (30. On the Day when every person will be confronted with the good he has done, and all the evil he has done, he will wish that there were a great distance between him and his evil. And Allah warns you against Himself and Allah is full of kindness with the servants.) So Taqiyah, in the words of this Islamic Tafsir, means "We smile in the face of some people although our hearts curse them. Many Muslims won't admit that Islam makes the demands on Muslims that are documented in this article. When Islam is described to you, do not necessarily jump to take it at face value. Make sure to verify it for yourself in the Islamic holy texts. Many Muslims who believe they are following the Koran, will misrepresent it to you. They will tell you that the Koran doesn't call for violence against Jews or Christians, despite all the Islamic texts that do so. They will tell you that the Hadith are just hearsay, although the Bukhari and Muslim Hadiths are considered authoritative and are foundational to Islamic law. They will tell you that the Koran only applies to the time and place when it was written. The Muslim scholar who came up with this point of view was the Sudanese scholar, Mahmoud Mohammed Taha. Taha was put to death by the state of Sudan for these views. No Imam I know of at this time preaches this point of view today. (If you know of such an Imam, please let me know in the comments section of this post). Differences in Terms Islam defines some things differently than other religions. For this reason it is important to be very specific when having a discussion about Islam. Here's an example from the comment section on this site. A gentleman named Karwan, with an IP address located in the UAE, made the following comment on this site: Birds of Same feather fly together You are bunch of Ignorant people have no knowledge of Islam how can you talk about Islam and Quran and Sharia Law. Improve yur knowledge and get some life I replied: Karwan, do you agree that when a Muslim blows up a bus, train, plane, or other public place in the name of Islam, he is not rewarded for it by being sent to paradise? Karwan responded: I dont like killing people in the name of religion or justify the religion. According to Quran killing any person without a just cause is big sin as killing the whole humanity and saving the life of one person is as good as saving the whole humanity. (Surah Maidah 5:32). Those people who commit this crime will not be awarded paradise but will be punished in hell. At first glance that sounds good. However, in Islam, it is considered "just cause", to use Karwan's phrase, to kill non-Muslims if they don't convert to Islam or submit to second-class citizen status. I replied: I notice you didn't directly answer the question. This is significant because the Koran makes it very clear that in Islam it is considered just cause to kill a non-Muslim who does not agree to convert to Islam or to submit to second-class citizen status. I request a yes or no answer. Do you agree that when a Muslim blows up a bus, train, plane, or other public place in the name of Islam, he is not rewarded for it by being sent to paradise? So far... no response from Karwan. What Imams Preach Today What is it that Imams today actually preach? A Google search of "Imams Preach Hate" returns 56,500 items. It's easy to find Imams preaching hate. YouTube - Toronto Imam preaching hate Oct 23, 2009 ... Here is a 10 minute sequence from a Toronto Imam. The whole speech is here: http ://vladtepesblog.com/?p=14652 (he switches to English sort ... Pajamas Media » 'Why Islam': Reaching Out and Preaching Hate Oct 22, 2009 ... The proper response to someone preaching hate is not to hate them back .... Virtually every imam, mullah, ayatollah and cleric has direct or ... Undercover Mosque - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Abu Usamah saying of apostates: “If the imam wants to crucify him he should crucify him. ..... "Documentary reveals clerics 'preaching hate' in UK mosques". ... The Canadian Sentinel: 1 In 10 US Mosques Preach Hate, Violence: FBI Nov 10, 2009 ... 1 In 10 US Mosques Preach Hate, Violence: FBI ... Generating those attitudes are imams who preach jihad and hatred in American mosques and ... The Untouchable: how Abu Hamza was allowed to preach hate as ... Jun 19, 2010 ... The Untouchable: how Abu Hamza was allowed to preach hate as authority ... began to alarm the imams and trustees of a number of mosques. ... A Google search of "Imams Preach Love" returns 1,620,000 items, but let's look at the top 5: Iraqis condemn killing of imam who preached love of country May 22, 2010 ... At Sheikh Abdullah Shakkur's funeral, imams, relatives, and friends remembered the sheikh's teachings on loving Iraq and rejecting ... Peaceful preaching inside, violent message outside a New York ... Nov 5, 2009 ... Outside a Manhattan mosque where the imam preaches against ... "If you're asking me if I love him as a Muslim, I love him more than I love ... The Etiquette of Preaching (Va'iz) || Imam Reza (A.S.) Network The other most esteemed etiquette of this month for religious scholars, jurisprudents, congregational prayer imams, and preachers is to preach and admonish, ... Massachusetts Governor Deval Patrick Embraces Hate Preaching Imam ... May 31, 2010 ... Imam Abdullah Faarooq preaches for violence, and has even bought ... Feel free to mention this site, as I would love to debate him on Islam. ... Does Islam Preach That Infidels Be Killed? The Imam gave a great presentation of the basics of Islam, complete with a ... me to love you because I am going to Heaven and He wants you to be with me? ... It is very difficult to find Imams preaching love, even on a Google search for "Imams Preach Love." Memritv.org has a large library of video from Arabic TV broadcasts translated into English. A search here on "imam" returns 139 items. Here are the most recent 5 at the time this is being posted: #2533 - Former Al-Qaeda Military Emir of Baghdad Justifies Killing of Civilians as Collateral Damage in Terrorist Attacks Al-Fayhaa TV (Iraq) - June 30, 2010 - 06:06 #2532 - Israeli Salafi Imam Nazem Abu Salim: We Are on the Verge of Defeating the US The Internet - June 25, 2010 - 04:20 #2504 - MEMRI Flotilla Coverage: Imam Ahmad Ibrahimi, Coordinator of Algerian Delegation to “Freedom Flotilla": Our Hatred of Them Is So Intense That We Wished We Could Have Been Bombs and Blown Ourselves Up among the Brothers of Apes and Pigs Al-Aqsa TV (Hamas/Gaza) - June 4, 2010 - 02:23 #2400 - Iraqi MP Ayad Jamal Al-Din: Saddamists with Blood on Their Hands Should Be Killed; Iraq Should Destabilize Countries That Destabilize Its Own Security Al-Arabiya TV (Dubai/Saudi Arabia), Al-Fayhaa TV (Iraq) - February 14-23, 2010 - 13:37 #2371 - Taliban-Pakistan Destroys Mosque After Being Criticized by the Imam Alaan TV (UAE) - January 20, 2010 - 02:46 Conclusion We have reviewed material from each of the holy texts of Islam, introducing you to the chapters of the Koran, as well as to the authoritative Hadith, and to the biography of Mohammed, the Sira. The words of the Islamic texts have been used, as well as the opinions and interpretations of learned Islamic scholars. Legături externe * BigPicWeblog.com Categorie:Islam